Amour en Enfer
by A-loves-L
Summary: Kanon a toujours eu une vie normal: un frère, une famille, des amis. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour se faire enlevé et encore moins par un juge des Enfers qui dit être fou amoureux de lui. Kanon/Radamanthe Yaoi/Lemon
1. Prologue

_Amour en Enfer_

Titre:

Amour en Enfer

Chapitre:

Prologue

Couple:

Essentiellement Kanon + Radamanthe, d'autres en arrières plan tel que Minos + Eaque ou Shura + Rune

Note de l'auteur:

Petite précision, si j'ai choisi de mettre Shura avec Rune c'est parce que ce sont les deux seuls célibataires que j'avais pas réussi à casé avec quelqu'un auparavant, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas après tout, ils sont mignons. Et je voix trop bien Kanon avec Radamanthe, ils sont chou !

**Kanon et Radamanthe:** …...(exaspérés)

Résumé:

La vie de Kanon était normale, il avait un frère, une famille, des amis. Tout bascule un soir ou il se fait enlevé par un homme mystérieux. Yaoi/Lemon

…_..._

Prologue:

Dans la mythologie antique, on dit qu'Hadès, seigneur des enfers, aurait enlevé la Déesse Perséphone pour prouver à tous à quel point il l'aimait. Et qu'ils se marièrent sans tenir compte de ce que pensait les autres dieux de l'olympe. Et bien cette histoire est on ne peut plus vraie. Et d'ailleurs, ils règnent encore ensemble sur les Enfers, servis et protégés par les Spectres. Et parmi ces Spectres, se trouvent trois Juges, leur plus fidèles serviteurs:

Radamanthe de la Wyverne;

Minos du Griffon;

Eaque du Garuda.

Tous trois dirigent les tribunaux des Enfers, jugeant les âmes des défunts. Justement, ce jour la, Radamanthe était une nouvelle fois en train de travailler dans son bureau. Il regarda l'horloge posée sur son bureau et soupira, même s'il adorait son travail, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa vie plutôt monotone. Quand il avait du boulot, il restait des heures dans son bureau et quand il n'avait pas de travail, il restait dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait même plus aller passer des soirées à la surface avec Eaque et Minos car depuis qu'ils se sont ENFIN avoués leur amour ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble, oui, enfin c'était vraiment le mot parce que depuis qu'ils se connaissent ils se dévoraient des yeux et ils n'arrivaient pas à se parler mais maintenant c'est fait.

Il entendit quelqu'un frapper sa porte. Il se tourna en lançant un:

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser voir son secrétaire et ami Valentine de la Harpie. Celui ci lui sourit et s'approcha:

-Salut Radamanthe.

-Salut Valentine. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Le seigneur Hadès veut te voir.

Radamanthe hocha la tête et se lèva pour se rendre dans la salle du trône ou se trouve son roi et sa reine. En arrivant, il s'agenouilla devant eux et demanda d'un ton neutre:

-Vous m'avez fait demander Votre Majesté ?

-Oui, mon cher Radamanthe. Je voudrai que tu ailles prêter main forte à Minos.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Il y a un problème avec Rune.

Rune le Balrog...le secrétaire de Minos. Radamanthe se leva en haussant un sourcil, d'habitude il n'y avait aucun problème avec lui. Avant de partir il demanda tout de même:

-Ou puis-je le trouver ?

-Oh, oui excuse moi. Devant la chambre de Rune. J'y serai bien aller moi même mais Perséphone et moi avons d'autre chose à faire.

-Je comprend Votre Majesté. Je m'y rend de ce pas.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la chambre du Balrog en se demandant quelle pouvait être le problème, normalement, avec Rune, il n'y en avait pas. Poussé par la curiosité, il accéléra le pas. Il trouva Minos et Eaque debout devant la chambre de Rune. Le Griffon cognait sur la porte en hurlant:

-Rune ! Sors de la immédiatement c'est un ordre de ton supérieur !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Radamanthe.

-Ah, enfin te voilà, Rune me tape sur le système !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rune s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et a bloqué la porte avec son fouet, donc en clair, impossible de défoncer l'entrée.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi il a agis comme ça ?

-Minos...Marmonna Eaque. Avoue que c'est de ta faute.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Ben...Marmonna Minos. En fait, son état d'asociabilité m'inquiétais de plus en plus alors moi et Eaque avons réussi à le convaincre de venir avec nous jusqu'au puits.

-Jusqu'au puits ? Le puits de la surface ?

-Oui. En fait, j'en ai parlé avec le seigneur Hadès et c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de l'emmener la bas pour qu'avec un peu de chance...il puisse trouver la bonne personne si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Oui. De la même façon que notre seigneur à trouver notre reine et que toi tu as trouvé Eaque.

-Voila, c'est ça.

-Et alors...

-Il l'a trouvé...

Radamanthe manque de d'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Comment ? Rune l'asocial était tombé amoureux ? Incroyable ! Minos poussa un soupir et continua:

-Au bout d'une heure il l'a trouvé. On est donc allé en parler au seigneur Hadès et il a dit «Et bien dans ce cas, vous devez faire honneur à mon nom. Rune, tu vas devoir prendre mon exemple, vas sur terre et enlève le.» Mais tu connais Rune, il déjà qu'il n'ose pas aller voir une personne qu'il déteste alors imagine pas avec une personne qu'il aime.

-Je vois...Marmonna Radamanthe. Et ?

-Et il ne peut pas rester comme ça, je suis sur qu'il n'arrivera plus à travailler comme il faut après ça. Alors il faut que tu nous aides à le faire sortir pour qu'il suive le conseil de sa Majesté.

Radamanthe poussa un profond soupir. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup Rune mais s'il refusait son amitié avec Minos risquait d'en prendre un coup. Il s'approcha donc de la porte et frappa trois fois avant d'appeler:

-Rune ?

Aucune réponse.

-Rune réponds quand un supérieur te parle.

-...Seigneur Radamanthe.

-Voila c'est un début. Maintenant, tu vas ouvrir cette porte compris ?

-...Laissez moi seul s'il vous plait.

-Si tu n'ouvres pas, je défonce la porte et tu sais que même ton fouet ne résistera pas à mon Greatest Caution.

Aucune réponse. Un soupir de la part des trois juges.

-Rune, on va t'aider c'est promis mais d'abord il faut que tu nous ouvres. Demanda Eaque.

-...C'est moi qui dois y aller et pas vous.

-On sait mais...on pourrait te soutenir moralement grâce à nos cosmos.

-Rune, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. Déclara Radamanthe.

-Exactement. Sors on va trouver une solution. Continua Minos qui avait enfin réussi à se calmer.

De l'autre côté, on entend quelqu'un enlever un truc de la porte et celle ci s'ouvre. Laissant voir un jeune homme avec de long cheveux blanc. Il regardait ses supérieurs une petite lueur triste tout bonnement adorable dans les yeux. Les trois juges soupirèrent de soulagement. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il fallait c'était l'aider à trouver le courage d'aller sur terre.

…_..._

La chambre est paisible, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Seule la lumière de la lune l'éclairait doucement. La fenêtre était ouverte pour laisser passer un peu d'air, un homme y passa et s'approcha en flottant de la forme endormie sur le lit. Un jeune homme de son âge environ, avec des cheveux noir ébènes et assez courts. L'homme sourit timidement en regardant la beauté de ce visage illuminé par la lune. Mais il se rappela vite pourquoi il était la. Toujours sans toucher le sol, il avança une main vers le garçon, profitant qu'il était allongé sur le flan il dégagea quelques cheveux de sa nuque posa un doigt sur la bosse dessinant une partie de sa colonne vertébrale. L'homme inspira profondément, son cœur battait la chamade il tenta de le maitriser ainsi que sa respiration qu'il sentait se faire plus rapide et dans un élan de courage, il pressa violemment sur la bosse.

Un cris de douleur, deux yeux noirs qui regardent faiblement son agresseur, un perte de conscience.

Dans l'obscurité, Rune sourit tendrement, il aurait préféré une autre solution mais la, il n'avait pas le choix. Il entendit du bruit à côté, il prit le garçon dans ses bras et flotta jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il passa immédiatement. Il avait réussi à ne pas se faire voir, alors qu'il passait par le portail conduisant aux Enfers, il entendit le cris désespéré d'une femme:

-SHURAAAAAA !


	2. Chapitre 1

_Amour en Enfer_

Titre:

Amour en Enfer

Chapitre:

Chapitre 1.

Couple:

Essentiellement Kanon + Radamanthe, d'autres en arrières plan tel que Minos + Eaque ou Shura + Rune

Note de l'auteur:

Petite précision, si j'ai choisi de mettre Shura avec Rune c'est parce que ce sont les deux seuls célibataires que j'avais pas réussi à casé avec quelqu'un auparavant, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas après tout, ils sont mignons. Et je voix trop bien Kanon avec Radamanthe, ils sont chou !

**Kanon et Radamanthe:** …...(exaspérés)

Résumé:

La vie de Kanon était normale, il avait un frère, une famille, des amis. Tout bascule un soir ou il se fait enlevé par un homme mystérieux. Yaoi/Lemon

…_..._

Chapitre 1:

Dans une classe d'un lycée, un jeune groupe était réuni, discutant en attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur. Mais, aucun ne souriait, au contraire, ils étaient tous complètement abattu. Un garçon d'un beauté incroyable avec de long cheveux turquoise et de grand yeux de la même couleur poussa un profond soupir en se blottissant contre son petit ami, Angelo, celui ci avait les cheveux court, brun et des yeux de la même couleur. Le garçon aux cheveux turquoise répondant au nom d'Aphrodite demanda:

-Cela fait combien de temps maintenant ?

Un garçon avec des cheveux bleus verts et des yeux de saphir, Camus, se tourna vers lui et répondit d'un ton totalement indifférent:

-Cela fait 3 mois maintenant.

-J'espère qu'il va bien. Déclara un garçon aux cheveux mauves.

Ce garçon, Mü, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Shaka son petit ami, il avait de long cheveux blond et de grand yeux bleus, celui ci passa ses bras autour de lui et le berça en lui disant:

-Je suis sur qu'il va bien.

Saga, un garçon à la longue chevelure bleu océan et aux yeux turquoises posa un coude sur sa table et son menton dans la paume de sa main en disant:

-Déjà 3 mois et rien.

-La police a arrêté de chercher au bout de 2 semaines non ? Demanda un garçon aux longs cheveux bleus, bouclés et aux yeux bleus, Milo, tout en enlaçant Camus.

-En effet. Parce qu'il n'ont rien trouvé, aucune trace d'effraction, aucune empreinte digitale et aucune trace de lutte.

-Alors selon toi...Commença Angelo. Shura se serait laissé enlever ?

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Et à ce qu'il paraît sa mère l'a entendu hurler et quand elle est entrée dans sa chambre, il n'y avait plus personne. Tu en pense quoi toi Kanon ?

Saga se tourna vers Kanon, son frère jumeau, il était identique en tout point. C'était impossible de les différenciés, ils étaient les seuls à savoir qui était qui, même leurs parents se trompaient. Mais Saga était l'ainé de Kanon d'une minute. Donc, le cadet se tourna vers ses amis et dit:

-Si vous voulez mon avis, les flics pensent tout simplement que Shura à fait une fugue mais pour ma part je crois qu'il s'agit vraiment d'un enlèvement.

-Pourquoi tu crois ça ? Demanda Milo.

-Shura n'avait aucune raison de vouloir fuguer, il a une vie on ne peut plus convenable. Donc vraiment je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'avoir fait fuir.

-C'est vrai. Mais alors son agresseur doit être très doué pour ne pas avoir laissé une seule preuve derrière lui. Commenta Aphrodite.

-Ouais. Répondit Angelo.

Finalement, le prof arriva en s'excusant du retard mais tout le monde s'en fichait. Aphrodite alla s'assoir aux côtés d'Angelo, Shaka à côté de Mü, Milo de Camus et Saga resta assis à côté de son frère. 3 mois maintenant que leur ami Shura a été enlevé par on ne sait qui et pour on ne sait quelle raison, aucune rançon n'a été demandée rien. Ils se rappelaient encore ce jour ou Camus est arrivé en courant dans la classe, complètement paniqué chose qui était vraiment rare.

_Flash back:_

Camus courait dans les couloirs du lycée, un journal à la main. Il attirait l'attention comme ça mais il s'en fichait. Il entra en catastrophe dans sa classe et hurla:

-C'est la calamité !

Milo avait tout de suite flairé un truc pas net, il accueillit son compagnon entre ses bras quand celui ci arriva parmi eux et il demanda:

-Que t'arrive-t-il Camus ?

-Vous n'avez pas lu le journal ?

-On n'est pas toi...Répliqua Aphrodite.

-Peut importe lisez ça !

Camus posa son journal sur un bureau et les autres se penchèrent pour lire, ils écarquillèrent les yeux à la vue de la première page:

_Information de dernière minute:_

_La nuit du 17 janvier, le dénommé Shura Capricorno a mystérieusement disparu, la police n'a trouvé aucune preuve sur les lieux, rien ne prouve qu'il s'agisse d'un enlèvement mais ils continus de chercher. Si vous le voyez, ou que vous avez une information importante, prière de prévenir le commissariat le plus vite possible._

Confirmation que c'était bien leur ami dont ils parlaient, il y avait sa photo joint à l'article. Shura ? Enlevé ? Mais par qui et pourquoi ?

_Fin du flash back_

…_..._

Rune se réveilla doucement, son regard rencontra un torse contre lequel il était blotti, deux bras le serrant amoureusement, il leva les yeux et croisa un magnifique regard ébène. L'homme prit appuie sur un coude et laissa la main de son autre bras jouer avec quelques mèches de cheveux blanc avant de dire:

-Bonjour mon amour.

Rune sourit et se serra un peu plus contre son amant en lui répondant:

-Bonjour mon Shura.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Le secrétaire hocha la tête et l'adolescent l'embrassa tendrement avant de le laisser se lever. Rune se dirigea vers la salle de bain et Shura se recoucha, croisant les bras derrière sa tête, il souriait bêtement. Maintenant 3 mois qu'il était arrivé aux Enfers, et il faut dire qu'il s'y plait beaucoup, ses amis et sa mère lui manque un peu mais il ne voulait pas partir, non il ne voulait pas quitter Rune. La première fois qu'il l'a vu, il a eu un peu peur mais finalement ils s'entendaient très bien et 1 mois après son arrivée, ils étaient en couple. Perdu dans ses souvenirs il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Rune qui était sorti de la salle de bain, lavé et habillé.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Shura sursauta et se tourna vers son amant qui l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Je t'avais pas entendu entrer. Dit simplement l'adolescent.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Un peu à mes amis et à ma mère au début et ensuite à tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous depuis mon arrivée.

-Ils te manquent ? Ta famille.

-Un peu, mais plus autant qu'avant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que...

-Pourquoi ?

-Arrête avec cette question...

-Pourquoi ?

Shura leva les yeux au plafond et posa sa main sur la joue du Balrog avant de dire:

-Parce que je t'ai toi maintenant, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre.

Rune piqua un fard monstrueux et le brun éclata de rire:

-Tu voulais une réponse, tu l'as eu.

Un sourire angélique se dessina sur les lèvres du secrétaire, lèvres qui se retrouvèrent vite sellée à celle de son petit ami. Quand ils se séparèrent, Shura se leva pour aller lui aussi prendre une douche et s'habiller. Mais avant il se tourna vers Rune et lui demanda:

-Dis, je peux rester avec toi aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai du travail...

-Je resterai assis à côté de toi et je ne ferai pas de bruit, c'est promis.

Rune finit par accepter à condition qu'il ne cherche pas à le distraire ou à faire du bruit, parce qu'il déteste ça, surtout quand il est en train de juger une âme.

…_..._

Radamanthe était en train de prendre une pause, il avait bossé toute la nuit et maintenant c'est à peine s'il tenait sur ses jambes. Il s'allongea sur le canapé près de son bureau et somnola un peu. Mais il fut vite interrompu par Valentine qui entra sans frapper cette fois.

-Radamanthe...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Te parler.

-Et bien vas-y.

Valentine entra et s'assit près de son ami, il le regarda un moment avant de soupirer:

-Radamanthe, tu travailles trop en ce moment, il faut que tu te détendes un peu.

-Non, j'ai des responsabilités et je dois m'y tenir.

-Je sais mais...si tu as besoin de te reposer tu peux très bien me confier tes charges jusqu'à ce que tu te remettes.

-Je pourrais faire ça ouais, mais quand je travaille pas j'ai rien à faire alors je préfère...

-Et pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme Rune ?

Le juge haussa un sourcil, comment ça comme Rune ? Être parfaitement asocial ? Frigide ? Détester quand l'on parle ou fasse du bruit sans son autorisation ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Te trouver quelqu'un.

Ah, ça c'est déjà plus clair.

-Personne ne m'intéresse ici...

-C'est pour ça que je te dis de faire comme Rune, d'aller jusqu'au puits de la surface et de trouver la bonne personne. Ça a bien fonctionner pour lui, maintenant tu as vu un peu comme il est heureux ?

-Il font quoi en ce moment en fait ?

-Bah Rune bosse et Shu' reste à côté de lui.

-Sans faire de bruit ?

-Sans faire de bruit.

Radamanthe réfléchit un moment. C'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée, quelqu'un pour partager sa vie...c'était peut être ça qu'il lui manquait en fin de compte.

-Ok, j'irais après ma sieste si tu veux bien.

-Oui, désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Le Juge hocha la tête et se recoucha pendant que Valentine, lui, sortait du bureau.

Après environ 3 heures de repos, Radamanthe fut suffisamment en forme pour suivre le conseil de son ami. Il sortit donc de son bureau et se dirigea vers le puits de la surface se situant au centre des Enfers. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit sur le rebord du puits et regarda l'eau qu'il contenait. Des images commencèrent à se former dans le liquide. Le Juge choisit un endroit au hasard sur la terre et contempla les hommes tels qu'ils étaient la haut.

…_..._

Minos entra dans le tribunal de son secrétaire en compagnie de Eaque et vit Rune debout derrière sa table, Shura assit à ses côtés, il ne prononçait pas un mot, le Balrog était en plein jugement, un livre ouvert à la main, son fouet dans l'autre. L'âme de l'homme qui était en train de se faire juger semblait protester comme tous les autres:

-Mais enfin monsieur ! Ce ne sont pas des pêchés grave que vous venez de me montrer !

-SILENCE !

Rune avait horreur que l'on parle sans y être autoriser. Il fit claquer son fouet qui alla s'enrouler autour de l'âme et l'envoya dans une des prisons des Enfers. Il se rassit et ferma son livre.

-Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas ici. Commenta Minos en s'approchant.

-Seigneur Minos. Salua le Balrog en s'inclinant.

-C'est bon Rune, tu peux partir, je m'occupe du reste.

-Bien mon seigneur.

Sur ce, le Balrog quitta la pièce en compagnie de Shura qui l'enlaçait pas la taille. Le Griffon eut un petit sourire et serra Eaque contre lui en disant:

-Il a bien changé depuis quelque temps non ?

-En effet, c'est grâce à ce garçon j'en suis sur.

-Oui. Tu as raison.

Minos déposa de petits baisers dans le cou du Garuda qui sourit mais il se sépara de lui en disant:

-Il faut que je retourne à mon bureau. Je te laisse.

-On dine ensemble ce soir ?

-D'accord. A ce soir alors.

Minos embrassa Eaque avant de le laisser partir.

…_..._

Radamanthe continuait de faire défiler les images dans le puits. Non ça ne l'ennuyait pas, au contraire, ça lui faisait passer le temps. Il continua un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un établissement qu'il devinait être une école. Il décida de jeter un coup d'œil. Dans les couloirs personne ne l'intéressait, dans les classe, il n'y avait personne. Le réfectoire par contre était bondé. Cela devait être l'heure du déjeuner. Il sourit un peu avant de vouloir passer à autre chose mais...

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur la figure ?

La Wyverne fut surprise d'entendre quelqu'un parler, normalement on entendait rien, il se pencha et observa, il écarquilla les yeux et son cœur rata un battement avant de battre extrêmement fort dans sa poitrine à la vue d'un jeune garçon avec de longs cheveux bleus océan encadrant un visage doux, fin, blanc, deux yeux turquoises ornés de cils pas trop long mais pas trop court non plus. Un adorable sourire de petit ange dessiné sur ses lèvres pleines. Le Juge étouffa un petit rire, le garçon avait de sauce bolognaise sur bouche et même sur le bout de son nez tout aussi fin que son visage. Il écouta, il vit un garçon qui lui était identique sourire et lui parler en désignant son visage. Mais le juge n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait, et aussi même s'ils se ressemblaient, il y avait quelque chose qui les différenciait dans leur yeux, il ne savait pas quoi mais il le sentait. Le garçon qui a tant fait battre son cœur s'exclama les yeux grands ouverts mais toujours souriant:

-De la sauce ? Il va vraiment falloir que je réapprenne à manger, ça devient grave la.

Et il éclata de rire en s'essuyant avec une serviette en papier, son rire était si mélodieux. Radamanthe ne put retenir un sourire idiot sur ses lèvres. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, il connaissait déjà son nom, qu'il trouva tout simplement magnifique:

-Kanon Gémini.

Il se dirigea vers la salle du trône et demanda une audience avec sa Majesté Hadès. Il entra et s'agenouilla, le seigneur des Enfers regarda son juge sans comprendre et cela valait aussi pour son épouse qui demanda:

-Qui a-t-il Radamanthe ?

-Navré de vous dérangez Altesse mais...je suis venu vous demandez de me laisser aller à la surface cette nuit.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Et bien...

-Laisse moi deviner. Commença Hadès avec un sourire. Tu as regardé dans le puits et tu as trouvé ta moitié. N'est ce pas ?

-C'est cela votre Majesté.

Perséphone offrit un merveilleux sourire à son juge et l'autorisa à se rendre sur terre pour aller chercher cette personne.

…_..._

-Kanon...vas te coucher s'il te plait. Soupira Saga.

Cela faisait des heures que Kanon avait le nez plongé dans son cahier pour réviser la prochaine interro, il se tourna vers son frère et dit:

-Il faut que je travaille encore.

-L'interro n'est que dans 4 jours, tu auras le temps demain. La il est 23h12, il serait temps que tu ailles dormir. Papa et maman aussi veulent que tu te couches.

Kanon grommela un peu mais se résigna, il ferma son cahier et souhaita bonne nuit à son frère qui soupira de soulagement et s'en retourna vers sa propre chambre. Le cadet des jumeaux se glissa sous ses draps et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, parfois Saga avait raison, travailler comme il l'avait fait lui avait pompé toute son énergie. Il fut réveillé vers environ 3 heures du matin, à cause du bruit de la fenêtre, il se redressa dans son lit, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, son haut de pyjama, trop grand, légèrement déboutonné tombant en peu laissant voir son épaule droite et une partie de son torse. Il se frotta les yeux avec ses manches arrivant jusqu'à ses phalanges et une fois complètement réveillé, il regarda la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils en murmurant:

-Je suis pourtant sur que je l'avais fermée...

Il se leva, passa une main dans ses cheveux qui lui collait au visage et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il tendit la main pour la fermer mais ne put faire un geste de plus car il sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche et une autre autour de sa taille. Il réussit à ôter la main qui l'empêchait de respirer et se tourna pour voir un homme en noir plus grand que lui. Il poussa un cris de terreur et l'homme donna un coup dans sa nuque, à ce geste simple mais puissant Kanon perdit conscience dans les bras de l'homme. Celui ci entendit du bruit dans les couloirs, il sauta par la fenêtre et entra dans le portail d'ombre qui le mena aux Enfer.

Alertés par le cris de Kanon, Saga et leurs parents se précipitèrent dans la chambre du cadet. L'ainé regarda tout autour de lui mais ne vit personne, il paniqua et se mit à crier:

-Kanon ? Kanon ou es-tu ? KANON !


	3. Chapitre 2

_Amour en Enfer_

Titre:

Amour en Enfer

Chapitre:

Chapitre 2.

Couple:

Essentiellement Kanon + Radamanthe, d'autres en arrières plan tel que Minos + Eaque ou Shura + Rune

Note de l'auteur:

Petite précision, si j'ai choisi de mettre Shura avec Rune c'est parce que ce sont les deux seuls célibataires que j'avais pas réussi à casé avec quelqu'un auparavant, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas après tout, ils sont mignons. Et je voix trop bien Kanon avec Radamanthe, ils sont chou !

**Kanon et Radamanthe:** …...(exaspérés)

Résumé:

La vie de Kanon était normale, il avait un frère, une famille, des amis. Tout bascule un soir ou il se fait enlevé par un homme mystérieux. Yaoi/Lemon

…_..._

Chapitre 2:

-Pas le moindre indice, désolé monsieur, madame mais il est impossible d'enquêter.

Voilà les mots que prononça l'officier de police aux parents des jumeaux. Saga qui s'apprêtait à partir pour le lycée fonça sur lui pour lui dire:

-Monsieur ! Il y a 3 mois, un autre adolescent a été enlevé et comme maintenant on a pas trouvé une preuve, ça vous paraît pas bizarre à vous ?

L'officier considéra un moment la déclaration de l'ainé avant de soupirer et de dire:

-Écoutez, nous allons faire tout notre possible, je ne peux rien vous garantir mais nous allons tout faire pour ramener votre fils.

Monsieur et madame Gémini remercièrent l'officier qui s'en allait en compagnie de ses subordonnés. Saga poussa un soupir de désespoir et salua ses parents avant de partir pour son lycée. Il marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à l'établissement, à l'entrée il croisa Camus qui tenait un journal dans sa main, quand il vit son ami il alla le voir et lui dit qu'il venait d'apprendre via les informations de ce matin. Ils sont rapides dans la presse...Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans leur classe, Saga alla s'assoir à sa place sans saluer ses compagnons qui le regardaient d'un air étrange.

-Saga, on ne dit plus bonjour ? Demanda Aphrodite.

Aucune réponse. (NDA: s'ils le reconnaissent c'est parce que Saga porte une chaine avec la première lettre de son prénom)

-Euh...au fait, il est ou Kanon ? Demanda Milo.

A l'entente du prénom de son cadet, Saga tiqua, posa ses coudes sur sa table, cacha son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglot sous le regard sidéré de ses amis. Camus s'approcha et posa son journal sur la table en ordonnant aux autres de regarder, chose qu'ils firent.

_Infos de dernière minute:_

_La nuit dernière vers 3h du matin, le dénommé Kanon Gémini a mystérieusement disparu de la même façon que Shura Capricorno, la police a commencé les recherches mais l'absence d'indice empêche aux officiers de mener à bien leur enquête._

Et ci joint la photo de leur ami. Le groupe se tourna vers Saga qui continuait de pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, Mü dans son habituelle gentillesse prit son ami dans ses bras dans un geste de réconfort. Shaka posa une mains sur son épaule et Aphrodite essaya de le rassurer en disant:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'il va bien.

-La police le retrouvera. Déclara Angelo.

-J'en sais rien...Murmura Saga entre deux sanglots. Ils...pensent déjà à...abandonner...

-Les incapables...Marmonna Milo en serrant les dents et les poings.

…_..._

Kanon bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, et gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa pour s'assoir et massa un peu sa nuque douloureuse. Il baissa les yeux vers le lit...les draps étaient noir et les bords colorés de rouge. Noir et rouge ? Kanon haussa un sourcil, ses draps étaient pourtant blanc. Il se rappela soudainement de la veille...un homme en noir s'était infiltré dans sa chambre, l'avait assommé et ensuite...bah la réponse la plus logique c'était qu'il s'était tout simplement fait enlevé. Il regarda la chambre, elle était plutôt spacieuse, une armoire sur le près d'une porte, et deux autres portes sur le mur de gauche, une fenêtre encadrée de rideaux noirs. La pièce était éclairée par une lampe de chevet posée sur une petite table près du lit. Près de la fenêtre, une chaise en bois sur laquelle était endormi un jeune homme. Kanon écarquilla les yeux, dieu...cet homme était...magnifique. Il avait de courts cheveux blond, un visage calme et serein. Sous sa chemise blanche on pouvait facilement imaginer sa musculature parfaite, les trois premiers boutons ouverts laissant voir une petite de son torse musclé. La tête posée sur son épaule gauche, un bras enroulé autour de la taille, la main de l'autre posée sur un livre resté ouvert.

Perdu dans son admiration, Kanon en oublia totalement l'endroit ou il était. L'homme bougea un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux, laissant apparaître deux iris dorées à couper le souffle. Le cadet des jumeaux se donna une claque mentale et se mit sur la défensive quand les yeux de l'homme croisèrent les siens. Il fronça les sourcils quand l'homme lui sourit et se leva tout en posant son livre sur la chaise. Il se mit debout près du lit et fixa un instant ses yeux qui le défiait. Il se pencha et écarta les longs cheveux qui couvrait la nuque de Kanon, laissant voir une marque rouge écarlate. Le cadet des jumeaux s'écarta vite de lui, et lui envoya un regard signalant qu'il lui interdisait de le toucher. L'homme ignora ce regarde et demanda d'une voix grave:

-Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? J'avoue y être aller un peu fort...

Pour toute réponse Kanon lui envoya un regard noir, comprenant qu'il avait devant lui son kidnappeur, et se massa encore la nuque signalant que oui, il avait mal. Le message passa bien dans le cerveau de l'homme qui sortit de la pièce par l'une des deux portes et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un tube de crème dans la main. L'adolescent ne le regarda pas, mais s'écarta pour l'empêcher de le toucher. L'homme soupira en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit. Il regarda un moment son visage dont les traits étaient tirés et dit d'une voix un peu plus douce:

-Kanon, laisse moi te passer ce baume sur ta nuque sinon tu vas avoir mal pendant le reste de la journée.

Kanon le regarda les yeux écarquillés, comment connaissait-il son nom ? Il étaient pourtant sur qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Néanmoins, ne voulant pas rester avec cette douleur il lui tourna le dos et dégagea ses cheveux. L'homme sourit, se mit un peu de crème sur les doigts et massa la nuque du jeune garçon, la ou il l'avait frappé la veille. Kanon se laissa faire mais resta quand même méfiant. Quand il ne sentit plus sa main sur lui, il se retourna pour voir l'homme lui sourire tendrement. L'adolescent ramena ses jambes contre lui et entourant de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux avant de murmurer sur le bout des lèvres et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte:

-Merci...Radamanthe...

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et demanda:

-Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?

Kanon fixa Radamanthe les yeux grands ouverts, c'est vrai ça, comment connaissait-il son nom ? C'était étrange mais...il l'avait su à l'instant ou il l'avait vu endormi sur sa chaise. Néanmoins il se contenta d'un:

-Et vous comment connaissez-vous le mien ?

-Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre question...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrai à un parfait étranger...

-Je ne vois pas en quoi nous sommes des étranges vu que chacun connait le nom de l'autre.

-Cela ne veut rien dire.

-Au contraire cela veut tout dire.

Kanon ne répondit rien et se contenta de fusiller l'autre du regard, celui ci eut un sourire en coin et reprit:

-Et pour répondre à ta prochaine question, tu vas avoir certainement du mal à la croire mais tu es en Enfer.

-En effet, être séparer de ma famille et de mon grand frère adoré ça c'est l'enfer

-Non tu es vraiment en Enfer, au sens littéral.

Kanon haussa un sourcil et cracha:

-Vous avez l'esprit encore plus dérangé que je ne me l'étais imaginé.

-Non je dis la vérité, et moi je suis Radamanthe de la Wyverne, l'un des trois Juges des Enfers.

-C'est ça et moi je suis le roi de France...

Radamanthe leva les yeux aux ciels en soupirant, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le convaincre. Une idée lui vint. Il y avait bien une personne qui en serait capable. Il se leva et dit:

-Viens, je t'emmène voir quelqu'un qui te dira que je dis la vérité.

Kanon le regarda sans bouger d'un pouce.

-Tu veux peut être prendre une douche avant ?

-C'est fort probable oui...

-Bon, la salle de bain c'est la porte de gauche. Par contre désolé mais tu vas devoir te balader en pyjama j'ai rien à ta taille.

Kanon se leva et fusilla une nouvelle fois Radamanthe du regard.

-Dites que je suis petit tant que vous y êtes.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça...

-Mais vous l'avez sous entendu !

-Non, même s'il est vrai que comparer à moi...

En effet Radamanthe devait faire un peu plus d'une tête de plus que Kanon, celui ci grogna et fila dans la salle de bain. Le Juge affichait un sourire moqueur, ce garçon était un sacré numéro, il lui suffisait de dire une simple phrase pour qu'il se vexe. Il sentait qu'il allait bien rire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Kanon sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux était encore humide, son pyjama blanc trop grand pour lui lui collait un peu à la peau à cause de son corps encore un peu mouillé. Radamanthe sourit un peu, le cadet des jumeaux était vraiment vraiment mignon, il s'approcha et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer à sa suite. Kanon protestait mais le Juge ne voulait rien entendre, et finalement, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il se laissa guider par l'autre, la tête baissée, son regard ne lâchait pas leur deux mains jointes et il rougit un peu.

Pendant que Kanon chauffait sans raison Radamanthe laissait son regard vagabonder partout autour de lui à la recherche de la personne qui pourrait convaincre le garçon. Au bout de quelques minutes il vit Rune, vêtu de sa robe et portant son fouet et son livre, se diriger vers son tribunal et ce en compagnie de Shura, vêtu d'un pantalon noir assez serré, d'une chemise sans manches de la même couleur, un brassard à boucle de ceinture noué juste au dessus de son coude gauche et sur son avant-bras droit on pouvait voir son tatouage en forme d'épée, il enlaçait tendrement le secrétaire par la taille. Kanon releva la tête, ses joues ayant reprit leur couleur normale, et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Shura, il crut un instant que sa vue lui jouait des tours, il se frotta les yeux de sa main libre et regarda de nouveau, en s'apercevant que son ami était bel et bien la, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire, il libéra sa main vu que Radamanthe avait relâché sa prise et se mit à courir vers son ami.

-SHURA !

Shura lâcha Rune et se tourna vers la voix qu'il avait l'impression de connaître. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la personne car celle ci s'était déjà jetée sur lui, deux bras entourèrent son cou, un corps se serra contre lui, et il se retrouva le nez plongé dans une masse de cheveux bleus humides. Il regarda Rune du coin de l'œil, celui ci l'observait avec indifférence mais on pouvait voir une veine se dessiner sur son front, signe de colère. La prise se déserra et il baissa les yeux sur le visage de celui qui était toujours accroché à lui. Il sursauta en reconnaissant...presque le visage du garçon. Radamanthe s'approcha en fixant intensivement les deux garçons, Shura demanda d'un ton gêné:

-Euh...Saga ?

Il se prit une petite gifle, signe qu'il s'était trompé.

-Après tout ce temps t'arrive toujours pas à nous différencier ?

-Excuse moi Kanon...mais c'est pas ma faute si vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eaux avec ton frère...même vos parents se trompent...

Kanon roula les yeux et afficha soudainement un regard triste qui surprit Shura, d'habitude le cadet des jumeaux était toujours joyeux ce genre de regard ne lui allait pas du tout. Kanon enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son ami et Shura passa ses bras dans son dos, une de ses mains se perdit dans sa longue chevelure de son ami. Celui ci murmura:

-3 mois...

-Pardon ?

Kanon s'écarta un peu de son ami et lui lança un regard plein de reproche, de petites larmes perlaient de coin de ses yeux et il poursuivit son histoire:

-3 mois qu'on s'inquiète tous pour toi. Quand on a appris ta disparition Aphrodite a passé des heures à pleurer dans les bras d'Angelo qui a lui même été jusqu'à s'arracher deux touffes de cheveux, Mü n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas en se demandant si tu allais bien, même Shaka n'arrivait pas à le calmer au passage lui aussi était paniqué, Milo n'arrêtait pas de cogner contre les murs tellement il était frustré, même Camus était resté planté comme un piquet complètement dépité et quand à moi et à Saga on a été rapatriés de force à la maison car on a fait tous les deux une crise d'angoisse ! Ta mère s'est rongée les sangs pendant toute la durée des recherches ! Et toi pendant ce temps la tu as fait quoi ?

Shura baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas affronter les yeux remplis de larmes de Kanon. Radamanthe s'approcha du brun et posa une main sur son épaule en disant:

-Shura, je crois que tu devrais parler à Kanon. Allez marcher un peu, Rune peut bien travailler sans t'avoir à ses côtés, non ?

-Oui, bien sur. Répondit Rune.

Shura hocha la tête et salua les deux hommes et partit en compagnie de Kanon. Aucun mots ne fut échangé pendant un bon bout de temps, une fois arrivés dans les jardins du palais, Shura s'assit sur un banc et invita son ami à faire de même. Le brun soupira et se tourna vers Kanon pour lui demander:

-Kanon, avant que je ne te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces 3 mois, je voudrai que tu me dises comment tu es arrivé ici.

-Radamanthe m'a enlevé la nuit dernière. Et au fait on est ou ici ?

-Radamanthe ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Il m'a dit que j'étais dans le royaume des Enfers.

-Tu ne l'as pas cru...c'est bien ça ?

-Comment croire à une telle histoire ?

Shura soupira.

-Il dit vrai. On est vraiment en Enfer.

-Tu crois à cette histoire ?

-Oui, je suis ici depuis 3 mois maintenant, je sais ce que je dis.

-Shura tu es cinglé...

-Pas du tout ! Je dis la vérité ! Demande à tout le monde ici on te répondra la même chose.

-Mais dans tous les livres que j'ai lu...

-Tu sais lire toi ?

-Raaah ta gueule !

-Toujours aussi poli...

-Je t'emmerde !

-Ah ta délicatesse m'a tellement manqué et je suis sincère. Bon bref, tu disais ?

-Que dans tous les livres que j'ai lu les enfers ne ressemblaient pas à ça.

-Ce qu'il y a dans les livres c'est pour nous faire peur, rien de plus. Et puis, quand tu auras vu Rune condamner un mort la tu seras bien obligé d'y croire.

-Ok j'ai compris, toi je veux bien te croire...Bon, maintenant tu m'expliques ?

Shura croisa les jambes et s'appuya un peu plus sur le banc avant de commencer son récit:

-Il y a 3 mois, Rune m'a enlevé, quand je me suis réveillé dans sa chambre j'ai d'abord été pris de panique, je ne voulais pas lui parler, j'évitais son regard, je m'efforçais de l'ignorer...ça a été comme ça pendant une semaine. Ensuite, un jour je suis sortit de la chambre et j'ai marché toujours tout droit. Je suis arrivé jusqu'à une rivière, il n'y avait pas de bateau, alors j'ai voulu traverser à la nage, je voulais partir pour vous retrouvez tous mais...une fois dans l'eau j'ai senti quelque chose m'attraper et me tirer vers le fond. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir à ce moment, mais Rune est arrivé et m'a sauvé. J'ai commencé à le voir différemment après ça, on a parlé, fait connaissance...en dépit des apparences c'est vraiment quelqu'un de génial, nous sommes vite devenus amis. Et 1 mois plus tard, il est venu me voir l'air peiné et m'a dis que si je le voulais je pouvais rentrer. A condition de ne pas révéler l'existence de cet endroit.

-Et tu n'as pas accepté ?

-Laisse moi finir...Je l'ai regardé un moment, j'ai réfléchi et...

-Parce que tu es capable de réfléchir ?

-Mais tu vas te taire oui ou merde ?

-Pardon...

-J'ai imaginé la scène, il a suffit que je pense à le quitter pour que mon cœur se serre, que j'ai la nausée ou que j'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai compris à cet instant que je ne pourrai plus jamais partir, je ne voulais pas le quitter. Je n'ai plus hésité, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

-Même nous retrouver ne t'aurais pas rendu heureux ?

-Si, j'aurais été content de vous revoir mais...la peine de devoir quitter Rune était plus forte que la joie de vous retrouvez. Alors j'ai choisi de rester. Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Shura regarda Kanon les yeux grands ouverts, il haussa en plus les sourcils à la vue du sourire tendre que lui adressait son ami.

-Tu as agis selon ce que te dictait ton cœur, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Et je suppose que te voir souffrir ne nous aurait pas fait plaisir du tout. Alors, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu as bien fait.

-Kanon...

Les deux amis se regardèrent en souriant et Shura demanda soudainement:

-Mais dis moi...Tu m'as bien dit que c'était Radamanthe qui t'avait enlevé ?

-Oui pourquoi cette question ?

-Est ce que tu connaissais son nom ? Et est ce qu'il connaissait le tien ? Je veux dire avant que vous ne vous présentiez l'un à l'autre.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne lui ai pas dit mon nom qu'il le connaissait déjà, et moi j'ai su le sien dés que je l'ai vu, alors qu'il ne me l'avait pas encore dit.

Shura lui offrit un magnifique sourire et regarda le ciel noir.

-C'était pareil pour moi avec Rune. Nous avons su le nom de l'autre avant même de se le dire. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait su dés qu'il m'a vu dans le puits...

-Le puits ?

-Le puits de la surface. De cet endroit, les gens qui vivent ici peuvent voir tout ce qu'il se passe sur terre. C'est comme ça que Rune m'a vu pour la première fois et je suis sur qu'il s'est passé la même chose avec Radamanthe pour toi. Il m'arrive parfois d'y aller pour vous voir, quand vous me manquiez trop.

-Tu crois que...je pourrai voir Saga dedans ?

-Bien sur. Bon, pour en revenir à cette histoire de nom. Un jour j'ai croisé la Reine des Enfers, et je lui ai demandé, et elle m'a répondu que c'était parce que...

-Parce que ?

-Tu vas paniquer...

-C'est si terrible que ça ?

-Pour toi ça risque de l'être.

-Si une petite nature comme toi à pu y survivre je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je ne pourrai pas.

-KANON !

-Pardon, c'est sorti tout seul...

-Et puis, je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour t'en parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-...

-...

-Ça tue comme réponse ça...

-Et ouais.

-Bon je vais pas insister alors...

-Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au tribunal de Rune ?

-Si tu veux.

-Au fait...

-Quoi ?

-Tu devrais donner une chance à Radamanthe, c'est un type bien.

Et Shura se leva et se mit en route vers le tribunal de son amant, et dernière lui à ses talons un Kanon complètement perdu.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Amour en Enfer_

Titre:

Amour en Enfer

Chapitre:

Chapitre 3.

Couple:

Essentiellement Kanon + Radamanthe, d'autres en arrières plan tel que Minos + Eaque ou Shura + Rune

Note de l'auteur:

Petite précision, si j'ai choisi de mettre Shura avec Rune c'est parce que ce sont les deux seuls célibataires que j'avais pas réussi à casé avec quelqu'un auparavant, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas après tout, ils sont mignons. Et je voix trop bien Kanon avec Radamanthe, ils sont chou !

**Kanon et Radamanthe:** …...(exaspérés)

Résumé:

La vie de Kanon était normale, il avait un frère, une famille, des amis. Tout bascule un soir ou il se fait enlevé par un homme mystérieux. Yaoi/Lemon

…_..._

Chapitre 3:

Kanon suivait Shura d'un pas lent, aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot. Le cadet des jumeaux laissait son regard vagabonder un peu partout autour de lui, le paysage était nettement plus beau qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il comprenait pourquoi son ami ne voulait plus partir, en plus de la raison qu'il lui avait donné, il se sentait vraiment bien. Shura lui dit qu'ils arrivaient, il poussa une grande porte et ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de tribunal, Rune était debout en train de s'énerver contre un condamné...comme d'habitude. Le Balrog envoya l'âme dans une des prisons à l'aide de son fouet et toute trace de couleur disparu sur le visage de Kanon, Shura posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami en lui disant qu'il allait s'y habituer. Le brun alla se placer derrière son amant qui s'était rassit et l'entoura de ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille:

-Tu en fais trop, tu devrais te détendre un peu non ?

-Il m'a pourtant semblé t'avoir dit de ne pas chercher à me distraire quand je suis au travail.

-Y a personne. Sourit Shura avant d'embrasser le cou de son amant.

Kanon toussota doucement signalant sa présence.

-T'es gentil Shu', c'est moi le personne ?

-Oups, désolé Kan', je t'avais oublié.

-Ah bah sympa...

Rune roula les yeux et signala qu'il avait encore du travail alors il ne voulait rien entendre.

-Comme tu veux mon cœur. Kan' je t'accompagne jusqu'au bureau de Radamanthe.

-Je suis obligé d'aller le voir ?

-Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, laisse lui une chance c'est un type bien.

-Mais lui laisser une chance pour quoi ?

-Rho...tu verras bien. Quand à toi Rune...

L'interpellé se tourna vers son amant qui se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer tout doucement à l'oreille:

-Compte sur moi pour te détendre cette nuit.

Rune piqua un fard monstrueux en comprenant tout de suite le sous entendu et regarda Shura sortir du tribunal en compagnie de Kanon qui se retournait sans cesse les méninges pour comprendre les paroles de son ami...il était bête parfois. Tous deux marchèrent dans le silence, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte noire, le brun frappa trois coup.

-Entrez !

Shura ouvrit la porte et Kanon vit Radamanthe assit à son bureau le nez plongé dans des dossiers, le blond se retourna et sourit en apercevant les deux adolescents. Le brun salua le Juge et laissa le garçon aux cheveux bleus en compagnie de la Wyverne. Celui ci invita le garçon à prendre une chaise et à s'assoir, chose que Kanon fit. Il prit une chaise et s'installa aux côtés de Radamanthe, agissant librement il posa ses pieds sur la chaise ramenant ses jambes contre son torse les entourant de ses bras et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Il regarda le Juge consulter divers dossiers dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine.

-Tu as soif ?

Kanon releva la tête vers Radamanthe qui lui souriait gentiment, il hocha la tête, en effet sa gorge était toute sèche, le Juge se leva.

-Que veux-tu boire ? J'ai du jus de fruit, de l'eau ou du scotch si tu préfères.

-Un verre d'eau ça ira...

La Wyverne quitta le bureau et revint quelques minutes plus tard et tendit son verre au cadet, celui ci le remercia et but à petite gorgée tout en regardant Radamanthe se remettre au travail. Kanon réfléchit un peu, il se dit que puisque apparemment il allait passer un moment avec lui autant faire connaissance. Mais il ne savait pas quoi lui demander, il opta pour les questions bêtes et basiques, il posa son verre maintenant vide sur le bureau, encercla de nouveau ses jambes de ses bras et regarda Radamanthe pour engager la conversation:

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtres Juge des Enfers ?

Radamanthe le regarda interloqué, il n'aurait jamais cru que le cadet engagerait une discussion lui même, il sourit un peu et répondit:

-Tient, tu me crois maintenant ?

-Shu' m'a donné des arguments assez convaincant, donc oui.

Radamanthe se félicita mentalement pour avoir eu l'idée d'emmener Kanon voir Shura pour qu'ils puissent parler. Puis il continua:

-Pour répondre à ta question oui cela fait pas mal de temps déjà.

-Combien exactement ?

-Tu es bien accroché ?

-Euh...oui...

-Cela fait plus de 4 000 ans.

Heureusement pour Kanon qu'il était assis sinon il serait tombé à la renverse, il regarda le Juge d'un air effaré. Il avait 4 000 ans ? Il ne les faisait pas du tout. Radamanthe sembla deviner sa pensée car il éclata de rire et commença à se lancer dans une explication des plus surprenantes:

-Attends, je vais t'expliquer, arrête moi s'il y a un truc que tu comprends pas d'accord ?

Kanon hocha la tête et posa sa joue gauche sur ses genoux tout en continuant à regarder le Juge.

-En fait, lorsque le Seigneur Hadès a épousé Sa Majesté Perséphone il y a plus de 4 000 ans, il a choisi quelques âmes qui erraient dans l'univers, des âmes pures et justes, dotées d'un grande sens de la justice. Sa Majesté les a nommé les Spectres, et ces Spectres se sont tous ceux qui travaillent aux Enfers, j'en fait parti. Mais moi, Minos et Eaque étions différents des autres, nous étions plus puissants, plus justes et plus fidèles que n'importe quel Spectre, nous avons donc été élus Juges des Enfers, les plus fidèles serviteurs de Sa Majesté. Nous avons donc servi Leur Majestés Hadès et Perséphone depuis ce temps la. Tu comprends ?

Kanon hocha la tête, complètement fasciné par l'histoire de Radamanthe. Celui ci continua donc:

-Mais, même si nos âmes sont celles de Spectres, nos corps n'en restent pas moins ceux d'humains. Donc, nous vieillissons comme n'importe qui, et nous finissons par mourir. Mais même si la vie n'habite plus nos corps, nos âmes, elles, sont éternelles. Dés que nous mourrons, nous renaissons dans un autre corps, identique à celui que nous avons perdu ainsi que notre nom par exemple moi depuis 4 000 ans on m'a toujours appelé Radamanthe, et nous gardons tous nos souvenirs nos précédentes vie. Et tout recommence. Notre existence à nous les Spectres est proche de la vie éternelle si tu préfères.

-Vous restez toujours les mêmes ?

-Oui, la même apparence, le même nom, les souvenirs...c'est un peu comme si nous ne mourrions jamais.

-Je comprend.

-Donc, dans cette existence la si tu préfères officieusement j'ai plus de 4 000 ans mais officiellement j'ai seulement 21 ans.

Kanon comprenait, il regarda le visage souriant de Radamanthe, sourire qu'il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de rendre. Sauf que celui que lui adressa le cadet était encore plus merveilleux, son visage s'illuminait merveilleusement. La Wyverne sentit son cœur s'emballer, s'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait. Ô Hadès ce qu'il en était heureux. Et il le fut encore plus quand Kanon lui dit toujours avec le même sourire:

-Je suis content que vous m'ayez dit tout cela. Je suis aussi très heureux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur vous.

Radamanthe tenta de maitriser sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide et articula:

-Moi aussi Kanon. Maintenant, je voudrai te poser quelques questions sur toi, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

-Aucun, vous m'avez raconté une grande partie de votre vie, alors à moi d'en faire autant.

-Déjà, quel âge as-tu ?

-17 ans, enfin 18 dans pas longtemps.

-Quand exactement ?

-Le 30 mai.

-Donc tu es du signe des Gémeaux c'est bien ça ?

-En effet.

-C'est vrai que c'est dans pas longtemps, dans une semaine à peine.

Kanon haussa les épaules. Et Radamanthe continua ses questions:

-Tu as un frère jumeau non ?

-Oui, mon ainé d'une minute. C'est parfois énervant d'être jumeaux, tout le monde nous confond, même nos parents.

-Pourtant, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout...

La, la curiosité de Kanon fut éveillée, il se tourna vers le Juge et lui demanda:

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je veux dire...il y a quelque chose dans ton regard qui fait que tu lui es totalement opposé. Je n'arrive pas à définir ce que c'est mais je le vois bien...C'est assez dur à expliquer.

-Je vois ça.

Une silence s'installa dans la pièce, plus aucun d'eux ne parlaient, plus aucun bruit. Radamanthe sembla juger qu'il était temps pour lui de se remettre au travail alors il s'en retourna vers ses dossiers. Kanon le regardait sans rien dire, il réfléchissait en fait. «C'est vrai qu'il a l'air gentil...et il est plutôt beau...Shu' à peu être raison en disant que je devrai lui laisser une chance...à commencer par être un peu plus sympa avec lui...c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu sur la défensive au début. Aller Kan', va falloir te rattraper.»

…_..._

A l'heure du déjeuner, à la cafétéria, Aphrodite et Angelo échangeaient les derniers ragots, certains faisaient rire Saga qui malgré cela avait toujours le moral à zéro, sans son double il se sentait vide, incomplet, il voulait qu'il revienne au plus vite. Parce que c'était son frère, parce qu'il l'aimait. Heureusement, il avait ses amis pour le soutenir et lui faire retrouver le sourire.

-Ce matin en allant en cours, j'ai vu Marine embrasser Aiolia, seulement un prof certain prof est arrivé et les a collé tous les deux. Déclara Aphrodite.

-Sérieux ? S'exclama Milo. Quel prof ? Les relations amoureuses sont pas interdite ici pourtant.

-Monsieur Albior.

-Ah, ouais la ça m'étonne pas.

Tous pouffèrent un peu, Albior le prof d'histoire, il ne supportait pas de voir un élève faire autre chose que bosser. Mü se tourna vers Shaka et lui demanda:

-Dis Shaka, je peux venir dormir chez toi ce soir ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que mon père a invité Dohko à passer la soirée avec nous, enfin le nous ce serait plutôt lui. Je vais encore me faire mettre à l'écart.

-C'est vrai que quand Sion est avec Dohko...d'accord pas de problème la porte t'est grande ouverte.

-Merci.

Angelo et Aphrodite les regardèrent avec des yeux de pervers...voila qu'ils s'imaginaient des trucs, Milo avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de son Camus. Saga lui continuait de manger sans rien dire, il jeta un coup d'œil à la place libre à ses côtés, celle qu'occupait habituellement son jumeau. Il poussa un soupir et continua son repas, ignorant de la larme qui venait tout juste de glisser sur sa joue.

…_..._

Kanon était toujours assis sur sa chaise à ne rien faire, mais il ne s'ennuyait pas, il regardait toujours Radamanthe, il trouvait ça...distrayant. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête et il n'osait pas la poser. Le cadet commença à montrer des signes de fatigue, il devait être assez tard, il étouffa un bâillement dans sa main, sa tête devenait lourde. Il regarda le Juge pendant encore quelques minutes avant de demander:

-Dîtes...

-Kanon, arrête de me vouvoyer s'il te plait. Ça me gêne...et ça me donne l'impression d'être un vieil homme hors c'est pas encore le cas.

-Désolé...donc euh...dis moi Radamanthe...

-Oui ?

-Je voudrai savoir...je...j'ai pas l'impression d'être prisonnier ici...alors euh...pourquoi tu...m'as enlevé ?

Le Juge tiqua et détourna la tête pour ne pas regarder le garçon. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux deux, silence qui dura de longues minutes. Avant d'être briser par la voix légèrement tremblante de Radamanthe:

-Je...Ce n'est pas encore le moment...un jour viendra ou je t'en parlerai. Mais pour le moment, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

-Je...n'en doute pas un seul instant mais...c'est pas franchement la réponse que j'attendais...

-Désolé. Mais je ne peux pas te répondre, pas encore.

-J'attendrai alors.

-Merci.

Kanon hocha la tête et étouffa un autre bâillement qui, cet fois, ne passa pas inaperçue aux oreilles du Juge qui regarda l'heure. Et s'exclama:

-Ah, il est déjà 21h, je pense que tu devrais aller dormir.

-Bonne idée...

Kanon avait une toute petite voix montrant très clairement qu'il avait sommeil. Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes devinrent toutes coton et il tomba. Radamanthe le rattrapa juste à temps et passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos pour le soulever. Le deuxième jumeau s'empourpra et se débattit comme il pouvait mais le Juge lui dit:

-Tu es trop épuisé pour marcher alors laisse moi te porter jusqu'à la chambre, de toute façon qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ?

«Ma fierté...» pensa Kanon. Mais il ne dit rien et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Radamanthe, les bras croisé sur son ventre. Le Juge commença à marcher dans les couloirs pour ramener le garçon jusqu'à sa chambre.

…_..._

Rune poussa un soupir en roulant les yeux. Shura venait tout juste de le pousser sur le lit. Maintenant le secrétaire était allongé dessus, les cheveux éparpillés de part et d'autre, les bras de chaque côtés de sa tête. Le brun sourit malicieusement en s'installant au dessus de son amant et lança:

-Je t'avais bien dis que je te détendrai ce soir.

-Obsédé...

-C'est toi qui dis ça ? Alors que tu passes ton temps à m'allumer ?

-Je t'allume ?

-Bah...en même temps il suffit juste que tu avances avec ta démarche parfaite, que tu nous fasses l'honneur de tes si rare sourire, que tu passes un main dans tes cheveux, que tu...

-J'ai comprit c'est bon. Mes simples habitudes ont beaucoup d'effet sur toi...

-Exactement !

Shura sourit à nouveau avant de mordiller tout doucement le lobe de l'oreille de Rune, provoquant un petit gémissement de la part de celui ci, tout en commençant à le déshabiller. Alors que Shura s'apprêtait à lui retirer sa robe, le Balrog articula:

-Tu es insupportable des fois, j'espère que tu t'en rends bien compte...

-C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes non ?

Rune roula une fois de plus les yeux avant de d'enlever sa chemise à son amant, qui lui enleva sa robe. Shura le dévora dans yeux pendant un moment avant de l'embrasser et de lui murmurer:

-Tu es si beau mon amour, je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder.

Le secrétaire ne répondit rien mais sourit tendrement et offrit son cou à Shura qui ne le fit pas dire deux fois avant de se jeter dessus. La nuit promettait d'être mouvementée.

…_..._

Radamanthe entra dans sa chambre et déposa Kanon dans le lit, celui ci s'était endormi pendant le trajet. Le Juge mit la couverture sur le garçon et regarda son visage serein avant de sourire et de caresse ses cheveux couleur océan d'un geste tendre.

-Ah Kanon...si seulement tu savais...si tu savais comme je t'aime.

La Wyverne se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Kanon qui sourit dans son sommeil, cette nuit la Kanon fit un très beau rêve.


End file.
